Blorch
Blorch was one of the planets marked for conquest by the Irken Empire during Operation Impending Doom II. Summary Invader Larb was the Invader originally assigned to conquer this planet, but due to his height increase by the time of The Great Assigning, he was instead assigned to planet Vort, home of the Universe's Most Comfortable Couch. Blorch, meanwhile, was then assigned to Invader Skoodge, who is among the shortest of the official Invaders. In an amazing turn of events, Skoodge not only completed his mission, but was also the first Invader in Operation Impending Doom II to conquer his assigned planet. Blorch became the first planet conquered by the Irken Empire in Operation Impending Doom II, and was converted by into a Parking Structure Planet. Before the planetary conversion, Blorch was inhabited by Slaughtering Rat People, who were the dominant species of the planet prior to the Irkens taking over. The Tallest, not wanting Skoodge as the poster boy for Irken Galactic Conquest, tricked him into thinking that the tradition where he could fire the first cannon had been changed and that Skoodge was going to be part of the organic sweep. Thus, he was fired out of the cannon as part of the first attack of the Organic Sweep, which proceeded to destroy the surface of the planet. By all likelihood, Skoodge should have died as a result of this, but survived being launched since he appeared on "Hobo 13". By contrast, the Blorch rats could be seen getting killed due to the Organic Sweep. Moons Blorch has two moons orbiting it, as seen in the episode "Walk of Doom". They are both exactly the same size and seem to be in exactly the same orbit. Rings As seen in "Battle of the Planets", Blorch has Jovian-like rings made of dust and rock particles, though it's possible that this is an asteroid belt. Interestingly, this is something that the planet shares with Irk as it too has rings, though it's unclear if Irk's are natural or artificial like the one around Conventia. Appearances *The Nightmare Begins *Walk of Doom (mentioned) *Battle of the Planets *Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars (cameo) *Zim Eats Waffles (cameo) *Day of Da Spookies! (mentioned) Trivia *Blorch's fate as a parking structure planet may have been foreshadowed in "Game Slave 2," where a different group of Rat People were shown living in the City Center Mall's parking garage. *The idea of Blorch becoming a parking structure planet makes little to no sense, as once a ship is parked, the driver has nowhere to go. However, it is hinted that the Irkens may use machines to digitalize their vessels and park them on Blorch, as that may have been the case with Sizz-Lorr's ship once he landed on Foodcourtia. *The night sky was seen on the planet, but we never see it in daytime, so it's unknown what color the sky on Blorch is. *Aside from the Slaughtering Rat People, it's unknown what other species lived on Blorch prior to the organic sweep. One rat was shown holding a dead rabbit-like creature that it was about to presumably eat, and it can be assumed that other animals can have rodent like traits. *Blorch makes several cameo appearances when the "camera" swoops towards Earth. *Blorch was the planet Zim made GIR find when he first tested out GIR's new Guidance Chip. *When Invader Skoodge was launched as part of the organic sweep, he presumably had a horrible, painful death as his body left a crater but as mentioned above he survived since he was seen with Zim on Hobo 13. *Because the Rats on Blorch resemble rats on Earth, it is possible that the planet is somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy. Category:Planets Category:Irken Empire Category:Mission Planets Category:Locations Category:Intergalactic Locations Category:Minor Locations Category:Conquered Planets